


AoP: The Naga

by Blackmoor



Series: Attack on Pet shop [1]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, artist!jean, naga!marco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoor/pseuds/Blackmoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to two of my favorite fics and their authors.<br/>Canvas by Lensmind (There is just something awesome about Painter Jean)<br/>Dichotomy by Saphruikan (thank you for making Naga Marco a thing)</p><p>Artist, Jean Kirschtien, hits a rut in his work and decides to get a pet. What does Count D have to offer him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LensMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensMind/gifts), [Saphruikan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphruikan/gifts).



Attack on Pet shop: The Naga

Prologue: The Artist

Famous artist, Jean Kirschtein had hit a rut. He had never hit the rut so hard. All his life, almost literally, he had never had trouble finding inspiration, but lately his whole life has been a dull grey.

His love life had hit a dry spell since most of his pursuers were models that hoped to be used in one of his pieces and be immortalized in one of his collections, or they were people that didn’t see any promise in the art world.

He liked painting people and he had a skill for giving his subjects emotions that seemed impossible to put on a canvas, but he was getting irritated by people, his pursuers and anyone involved with the business aspect of his work. Only his small group of friends remained a positive light in his life, but they had day jobs, significant others, and families.

They would try to help in their own ways. Mostly, they would suggest trying a different art form or different subject matter. Sasha had suggested food themed art. It made everyone laugh, but she had been serious. Jean had managed to parody the Bowl of Fruit for her. In her kitchen, proudly hung the Plate of Starch.

Nothing seemed to pull Jean out of the dead spell until Armin randomly suggested getting a pet. Jean wasn’t sure if he trusted himself since he had never had a pet before, but he was pretty much a homebody thanks to his work. Maybe a small companion wasn’t such a bad idea.

Annie had recommended a place in Chinatown where she had purchased her birds. A place owned by someone named Count D.


	2. Interview with the Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean meets Count D

Attack on Pet shop: The Naga  
Chapter 1 The Count’s Interview

Since nothing else seemed to work, Jean decided to try his hand at raising a pet. Annie had given Jean the address to Count D’s and given him advice on how to ‘interact’ with him. Apparently, he was better with animals then people and would be weary of Jean since he had never owned a pet before. So, on his way to the Count’s, Jean stopped by Connie and Sasha’s bakery and picked up a box of cherry tarts.

It seemed strange, but some people considered Jean strange since he would lock himself away for days when inspiration bitch slapped him six ways till Sunday. Who was Jean to judge?

The building certainly didn’t scream pet shop, but it looked exactly the way Annie described and the address matched. There wasn’t a sign that gave store hours nor was there a clear ‘open’ sign, but it was early afternoon of a week day so Jean descended the stairs and gently tapped the double doors.

“One second please,” a light airy voice alerted Jean that indeed someone was here.

The doors opened slowly and a Chinese man in bright colored outfit greeted him. Though, Jean’s eyes were drawn to the strange bat like creature on his shoulder.

“Hello, I’m Jean Kirschtein. My friend, Annie Leonhart, recommended your shop to me.”

“Oh, yes! She called me and told me an acquaintance of hers might be dropping by soon. Come in, Come in. However, this shop is not technically mine. I’m just running it for my grandfather, the real Count D.”

“Then what should I call you?”

The man just smiled, “Just D is fine.”

The man ushered Jean inside and led him to well furbished sitting area. This area seemed random among an area filled with bird cages, and lizard and fish tanks.

“Oh, um, I brought something for you.”

Jean had nearly forgotten about the box of tarts he had brought. When D saw the box, Jean would’ve sworn there were stars in the D’s eyes.

“How very thoughtful! Let me put on some tea.”

D scurried off for only a few minutes. He returned with a tea set and some small plates. He poured the tea and distributed the tarts before settling down and beginning what felt like some kind of interview.

“So, Ms. Leonhart informed me that you have never had a pet before. However, you don’t go out or travel much due to your work. This means neglect won’t likely be a problem, but your lack of experience could be.”

“I’ll take any instructions or advice you can give, and you don’t have to worry about the materials I use. The ones that are toxic are kept under lock and key. I’ll admit I’ve tried to give it thought, but I’m not sure, umm, what I’m looking for in a companion.”

“Companion?”

D regarded Jean curiously.

“Most new pet owners do not refer to their pets as companions.”

Jean didn’t know how to respond to that, but D continued.

“Well as an artist, I’m certain that anything with an excessive amount of fur is out of the question. You don’t strike me as a bird person.”

D just stared at Jean for a few moments before Jean couldn’t take the silence.

“I agree plus I don’t think I’d care for fish much either since you can’t really interact with them. I’m a little weirded out by amphibians too.”

“So that leaves reptiles,” D interrupted. “You are an artist that has lost his inspiration, correct?”

D rose from his seat and began walking toward a door that Jean hadn’t noticed.

Jean laughed nervously, “Why did Annie mention that of all things?”

“Why indeed,” D smirked as he beckoned Jean to follow him. “I believe I have the perfect pet for you. It is a rare breed that has been believed to bring about inspiration.”

“Oh, I never thought to associate a lizard with inspiration before,” Jean chuckled emptily as he stood up and followed D through the long winding hallways.

‘Wow, this place didn’t look this big.’

Then, D stopped in front of set of green doors. He entered first while Jean followed wearily. However, Jean stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz dont kill me


	3. Companion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks from around the corner* my bad

Attack on Petshop: The Naga  
Ch 2 Companion

Jean stood frozen by the door. The room, he was led to, was misty. It reeked of incense. Incense was one of many things his friends suggested to help Jean relax or maybe even jump start his brain, but the stuff always made his nose itch. Though, he was too entranced by what he saw through the incense mist.

Count D was sitting behind a young man about Jean’s age. He had dark hair and pale skin that was dotted with freckles, but his eyes were covered by a blindfold. He wore a light blue ornate gown that looked to be made of silk and jewelry that consisted pearls and sapphires around his arms and head. He looked almost like a prince.

“Um okay,” Jean stammered. “I know Annie must’ve told you I’m a lonely guy, but I’m not interested in…”

“You misunderstand,” D interrupted. He looked down to the young man. “Excuse me.”

Then, D lifted away apart of the blue robe to reveal….

Jean sucked in a breath.

A tail. He had a tail. No not a tail, a snake body. Does that count as a tail? Jean’s brain just frizzed out of commission. All he could do was listen to D.

“You see he isn’t human. He is a lizard known as a Medusa. They have been around and kept as companions since Ancient Times. The females were kept in the company of kings. They were used as weapons against the king’s enemies.”

“Weapons?” Jean’s voice cracked a bit. “He’s a weapon?! What does he have poison fangs?”

“Oh, no, not poison from their mouth, but death in their eyes. Just like in Greek mythology, Medusa turns those who look into her eyes to stone. So one rule of owning a medusa is to never remove.”

Jean just stared at D in borderline terror.

“You’re telling me that if he removes that fabric from his eyes and looks at me, I’ll become a part of my own exhibit. How the hell does that even work and how does that make him safe to have as a pet?”

“They are trained early to keep their eyes closed unless threatened or commanded to open them, and every animal has its dangerous side. As long as, the animal is trained then all is well wouldn’t you say?”

The look on D’s face was one of judgement. He wanted to know if Jean was so terrified that Jean believed the snake man should be put down. Jean was never one to let people believe he was a coward without a probable cause. Jean calmed himself the best he could and approached the two.

The medusa looked in his general direction. Guess it would make sense for one who has lived a blind life to have other heighten senses. He had a gentle looking face and calm demeanor. If not for what D told him, Jean would have believed this being was completely harmless.

“Why not touch him?”

D smirked as he held one of the medusa’s hands up. Jean calmly reached a hand out and took the medusa’s. It was cool, but soft. Jean kneeled by him, and he seemed to gaze at Jean. He had a sweet smile on his face, and Jean found himself entranced.

“Do you have a name,” Jean asked softly.

“The breeders that hatched him called him, Marco,” D interrupted. 

“Breeders?”

“Yes, unfortunately, the medusas are endangered. I let them mate a female I had with a male they had. She managed to pass two eggs. One being this handsome fellow and his older sister. I had hoped they would’ve been albino like their mother, but the father’s genes proved dominate.”

“Where are they?”

“His mother was sold to a good home, but they are both passed now. His sister has found a good home with an owner who is a bit a home body like yourself. The owner would’ve taken him too, but she doesn’t have the space.”

“She wanted to keep them together?”

“Oh, yes, medusas have very strong family bonds.”

Jean just nodded as he pondered all of this. Apart of him wondered if there was something in the incense that was making him hallucinate, but the cold hand that suddenly touched his face broke him from that thought.

Marco pulled back when Jean flinched. Even though, Marco couldn’t see Jean, he appeared to have already developed a curiosity towards the artist. The curiosity was mutual. Jean had been terrified of what he didn’t understand like any normal human, but something about this creature was beautiful.

D watched the two. He wasn’t all that surprised that Marco had already developed a fascination for the visitor. He hadn’t been sure about Jean at first, but now he knew that something interesting to say the very least would come of this strange developing relationship. 

“Well, if you have decided you would like to give this a try,” D smiled coyly. “Would follow me, so we may draw up a contract?”

“Contract?”

“Yes, as I said Marco is part of an endangered species, so there are rules and regulations for those who take on this responsibility.”

“Okay, yeah I guess that makes sense.”

Contract  
Rule 1 Do not show Marco to anyone  
Rule 2 Never remove Marco’s blindfold  
Rule 3 Only feed fresh fruit and prey

“I would also like to visit a few times just to see how Marco is settling in. That will be alright, yes?”

“Of course,” Jean responded as he signed the paper.

D filed it away and when he turned back, he found Marco had come over to Jean on his own accord.

‘Yes, this will be interesting. I just hope he doesn’t end up like his mother.’


End file.
